


Happy little accidents

by Drift



Series: Vampire!AU [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Accidental Death, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Brutal Murder, Character Death, Character Turned Into Vampire, Consensual Sex, Cussing, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Energon (Transformers), Flirting, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Killing, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Not Beta Read, Other, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sticky, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Swearing, Valve Fingering (Transformers), Vampire Bites, Vampire Turning, Vampires, Violence, vampire!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-23 21:24:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20228407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drift/pseuds/Drift
Summary: Bumblebee is for the first time in Praxus, where he learns that he's pretty bad at choosing his company and pays the price for it.





	Happy little accidents

**Author's Note:**

> I love anything monster themed – like vampirism… and I love Transformers… and I absolutely adore all those neat little TF!VAPIRE!AU fics. So I just _had_ to write one as well… But I somehow managed not to use the term ‘vampire’ once in this piece.
> 
> I also read a lot of Praxus related fics and many writers seem to agree that Praxus is not to happy/open/welcoming/ to outsiders, so I jumped that boat as well…
> 
> That said, I hope you have fun with this, it kinda wrote itself in one go over a sleepless night.

The dark Praxian sat at the bar, nursing the fancy highgrade cocktail he had ordered an hour ago. It was a balanced drink, potent but not too harsh and most important not too sweet. He hated that most cocktails tended to be 'dolce' - as most infocards stated. 

But then, he wasn't really here for the drinks. Looking around he scanned the crowd around him. Very few other Praxians were here, most busy talking to mechs, probably friends, who clearly originated from other parts of Cybertron. No wonder; this was the tourist district. One of the few places outsiders could freely move around without having any official business in the city. 

Yes, Praxus, just like Vos, did get a lot of critique for being so closed up and restrictive regarding ‘outsiders’, but none of the city-states cared much about it. The thrived anyways, so why change a thing?

But then Praxus had it's reasons... Barricade and his kind were one of said reasons. A well maintained secret no outsider was allowed to know, not even many Praxians knew. And the unlucky few who found out about them? Tragically never returned back home. Of course if a tourist was involved said tourist would have official records of leaving the city, unharmed. So that whatever investigations were made, nothing would ever point to Praxus. 

Not that it happened too often, their kind was not supposed to kill their prey, just feed from it. While tourists were the number one feeding ground for them, killing one was frowned upon, but not actually punished. The normal way was to pick your prey, hunt it down - one way or another - feed on them once, twice or for the entire time of their trip to Praxus. After every ‘meal’a specific drug cocktail would be given to them that deleted their most recent memory files and they wouldn't remember that they had been another mechs snack pack. The worst case was that some thought that they had a very vivid and scary dream.

And _that_ was the exact reason he was here. He was hungry, his last meal too long ago. Sure, he could pick just any random mech for the night, follow him and take a drink... It was just. He was _picky_ and liked to hunt a mech that really caught his optic. Spend a few days with him before they parted ways again.

So he waited with a patience he didn't knew he had. Checking every new frame that didn't sport the telltale sensor panels on their back. Nothing new. Sipping from his drink he let his gaze wander around aimlessly again. There it happened. A flash of yellow got his attention. Attached to the pretty yellow frame was a pair of doorwings, though. So no option. Not for him at least, since his clan had rules against going for other Praxians. 

No one said he couldn't flirt a little or maybe get himself something to have some fun for the night with, right? The mech just sat there, all alone, moping maybe? His doorwings didn't really make any sense. Looking from the wings back to the mech realization struck him. The mech he was considering, was not a pure Praxian, so there was a chance he was a tourist, after all.

A predatory grin spread on his face as he got up with his drink in his servo. He would find that out for sure.

Without hesitation Barricade sat down on the empty seat across the yellow mech, his optics roaming over the other's frame openly, until his prey finally noticed him and looked up from his own drink, more confused than anything.

"Oh, uh... hello?" 

Barricade just laughed at yellow's confusion. Setting his drink down on the table, leaning slightly forward.

"Barricade, nice to meet you...?" 

After another displaced wing flutter the other relaxed a little and held out his servo, alone that told him that the mech was an outsider, a tourist. Shaking servos was not a thing Praxians did. "Bumblebee. Nice to meet you, I guess"

"Nice to meet you as well. So... how come a pretty thing like you sits here all alone, looking like a turbofox left in an acid rainstorm?" The Praxian asked, nipping on his own drink, watching how Bumblebee blushed at his compliments just to drop his doorwings a moment later, looking at his half-finished drink the yellow mech signed before he told Barricade how he ended up like this. Apparently he had been here with two friends - Wheeljack and Bulkhead were their names, all three visiting from Iacon. Neither of them possessed the funds to travel to a expensive city like Praxus on their own, so they decided to go together and split the costs. 

That included sharing a rather smallish one a half room apartment. I did have 3 beds, which barley fit and a small kitchenette. Cleaning facilities were outside their apartment, used by all guests on that floor, but clean enough for that. It worked for them, since they didn't plan to spend more than the nights at the place anyways, using the days for explorations.

But tonight said 'friends' came to the conclusion that they liked each other a bit more and demanded some privacy, to test how things would work out with each other. They were 'generous' enough to give Bumblebee his share of the credits back, apparently already having made up their mind that their little vacation would continue minus the yellow mech. 

All that was proclaimed to Bumblebee after their first round of drinks in this very place. Shortly after the now couple left their still shocked friend behind. And there he stayed, still nursing the very same drink hoping not to be booted out for not ordering a new one while staying for so long. 

He might have gotten his credits back, the problem was that there was no way that he was going to find a room he could afford for it, that was the whole point in sharing one with his ‘friends’. And even if there were such cheap rooms, he had no idea where to look for them, especially this late... 

Barricade had to hold back a comment telling the mech to choose his friends more wisely, it wouldn't help Bumblebee in his current situation, nor would it help him in pursuing the mech. Truth be told; if those two wouldn't have behaved like complete morons, he wouldn't have it so easy now.

So he only gave a sympathizing smile and grabbed one of the other's servos, giving a light squeeze. "I see how that would taint a mood... finding something now really won't be too easy though, honestly the timing _is_ pretty bad, not even considering your rather tight budget" Barricade mused, servo still resting over Bumblebee's, lightly stroking the other's digits. After a short break, to let his words sink in, letting the mech realize how hopeless his situation indeed was, he spoke again.

"I normally won't do this... but you seem friendly enough and I honestly don't see how you have any fault in this situation... So how about we finish our drinks, and take the next transport to my place? I _do_ have a spare guestroom with a bed, so no ill intentions... And tomorrow I see if I can help you figure out how to get you a room somewhere here in the tourist district. I know as 'outsider' you aren't really supposed to be anywhere besides this district without the necessary paperwork, but with those you should pass as Praxian, so no need to worry"

Bumblebee looked up at the proposing mech who pointed at his doorwings, his facial expression changing from concerned, to skeptical, to curios. Finally he took a deep invent and nodded. 

"Sure, but just if it's really not a problem for you. I don't want to cause you any troubles, really... And let me at least get us another round of drinks? As a little thank you?" 

Barricade nodded and accepted Bumblebee's offer, registering the other's shy smile. This was working far better than expected. Especially with his prey being already so openly interested in him, at least that was what he could read from the other’s body language and field. He'd take any bet that his guestroom would stay empty tonight. His bed on the other servo...

With another drink and some more small talk Bumblebee became less reserved, told Barricade that his sire indeed was Praxian, but that his creators parted ways even before his carrier knew that he was sparked. No wonder the mech didn’t know how to communicate correctly with his doorwings, he never had anyone showing him how it worked, Barricade realized.

When both mechs decided to leave, Barricade had Bumblebee good mooded and chuckling again. And as soon as both were seated in their transport the last bits of shyness left the yellow mech as he answered Barricade's light touches to his tight by parting his legs slightly while leaning against the other. Shortly after the first tentative touches, they kissed and by the time the transport delivered them in front of Barricade's apartment complex touching turned to groping and both of their fans were running a notch higher. 

They were stumbling into the flat and after another heated kiss into Barricade's bedroom. Bumblebee hesitated for a moment, whispering nervously that he usually didn't do stuff like that and that it's been a while that he even found a mech he wanted to share a bed with.

That Bumblebee was not the type to do one night stands on a regular base was more than clear from the whole way the mech was behaving. But then, the entire evening probably wasn't what the yellow mech was used to - and exactly that was what the Praxians told his prey to soothe his nerves. It worked rather well and soon Bumblebee lay on his back on Barricade's bed the darker mech kneeling above him.

"Open for me" 

Was all Barricade had to breath into the other's audio to have his covers slide aside, Barricade followed suit, and didn't waste any time. With practiced servos he went for the other's anterior node while his lips placed small kisses on the lines of Bumblebee's neck, barley holding back from sinking his teeth into one of those tasty smelling energon lines. 

Not now. No, first he would sink his spike into the other and to make that possible he let the servo that had worked Bumblebee’s node dip deeper, pushing into the waiting valve with two digits, testing the stretch, scissoring his digits to loosen the tight opening. After all there was nothing better than the taste a mech’s energon had right after an overload.

And the way Bumblebee moaned his designation the yellow mech would not have him wait too long. Pulling his digits out he grabbed his own spike and lined it up with the wet entrance, stealing another haste kiss before pushing in. 

Bumblebee tensed but the experienced Praxian simply pushed thru the resistance, slowly spreading the other's leg further apart, sinking deeper in, until his spike was buried to the hilt. He remained like this, whispering encouraging nothings to his now lover, telling him to relax, to breathe. 

Just then Barricade started to move, setting a slow deep rhythm for the beginning while me slowly circled the other's node, building his charge. He liked the game as much as the result so he took his time, changed the pace and the angle every now and then, making sure to set the valves every sensory cluster on fire. 

Finally as Bumblebee fell over the edge and overload hit him, the Praxian let himself go as well, now thrusting harshly thru the over’s peak and the contracting valve walls overloading just moments after Bumblebee, who still had his head thrown back, panting heavy, exposing his neck just the right way. 

It was easy, really. With a swift motion Barricade placed his servo under Bumblebee’s chin and pushed the other's head further up, overstretching his neck. Bumblebee couldn't make a sound as Barricade dug the digits of his other servo between the neck’s lines pulling once to disconnect the mech’s voice box, as the now slowly panicking Bumblebee started to trash and silently scream. 

"Sorry love, this is gonna _hurt_. But you’re tough. You can handle it you’re half Praxian after all...." 

Barricade murmured before he bit hard into his prey’s main energon line, sharp fangs having no problem to pierce thru the rubbery surface and then, his price, the other's hot, delicious energon ran over his tongue and down his throat. It was intoxicating especially with Bumblebee still struggling, still not giving up the fight. That woke something more primal inside the Praxian, he bit harder a deep, dangerous growl escaping him. 

normally his prey had accepted their fate by now if not earlier, but his yellow lover still fought him back with all had. He was determined for sure. Probably thought that Barricade was going to end him here and now, while the Praxian just wanted to peacefully finish his meal and drug the pretty mech to patch him up and make him forget the last moments of their shared night. 

Then just as the darker mech was sure all strength had finally left Bumblebee, the slightly smaller mech reared up one last time, and this time he was able to shortly disconnect Barricades fangs from his neck, causing energon to splash onto both of them and the bed. Barricade’s servo, which has still kept the other's head up, slipped over Bumblebee's lips. Not even thinking about his actions Bumblebee bit down on the digits which slightly slipped inside his mouth in the struggle. 

Roaring now Barricade’s patience snapped. He roughly pulled his servo out and backhanded the other with all his strength, causing Bumblebee's head to snap to the side hard enough to knock him out. 

Finally the fight was over. The only thing audible now were Barricade’s ragged breaths and the whine of his overworking vents as he looked down at the mess underneath him. And as his processor slowly cleared up the Praxian realized two things;

First; there was way too much energon everywhere. He had taken his fair share but if he added what was on his and Bumblebee's frame and his bed... It was too much.

Second; the absolute stillness of Bumblebee's frame. Now that he concentrated he saw that there was not the slightest movement, not even a twitch of those pretty doorwings the other didn't even know to use right. And now that he listened, his fans, his breaths weren't just lounder than Bumblebee's, simply concealing the his, they were the only ones in the room.

"No, no, no, no... come _on_! You can't do this Bumblebee!" 

Barricade shook the other lightly then harder, but the frame in front of him remained still and a tentative touch to the others chest, where his spark should burn, revealed nothing but cold plating.

Offline. Dead.

He'd fucked up. He killed a mech. A mech he liked and planned to keep for the rest of his vacation. A vacation he saved up for pretty long... which was first ruined thru his friends and now... thru him. Bumblebee really was bad in choosing his company, Barricade thought sarcastically, while he buried his face in his energon soaked servos. Trying to calm himself a little.

Climbing off the frame trying to give the passed mech some decency he closed the other's panels and threw a blanket over him, after roughly cleaning the other's cold plating and giving his late lover one last kiss. 

"I'm terribly sorry. I really am. You didn't deserve any of this" 

Barricade whisperd before he left the room and closed the door to it.

He'd have to wash up, spend the night in his guestroom and call his cousin Prowl first thing in the morning... he knew how to deal with accidents like this one... Barricade simply never thought that he'd need that kind of help. 

Morning came and with it confusion. Barricade wondered why he woke up in his guestbed instead of his own, wondered wete his newest conquest was, as everything came back to him at once. He groaned. Right, he couldn't sleep in his bed because the cute little mech he met last night lay there. Dead. 

After he got up he avoided his bedroom, made his way into the kitchen and called his cousin. The call was everything but pleasant. Not that Prowl hadn't every right on Praxus to be angry at him. He had overstepped the line and now their clan would have to clean his mess up. 

Prowl was there pretty fast, even if it felt like hours for the nervous Barricade, who as much as jumped as the doorbell rang. "Where is it?" Was the first thing the newly arrived black and white enforcer asked. "_He_ is in my bedroom. On the bed. His designation is... was Bumblebee"

Prowl just gave a dismissive wing flick and went for the room, switching on the lights as he entered. The potent odour of spilled energon made him hesitate a moment. Then his optics fell on the blanketed form on the bed before he looked back to Barricade. From the way his cousin looked at him something was off.

The enforcer pinched his noseridge and offlined his optics, then proceeded to shake his head while walking over to Barricade's victim. As Prowl unceremoniously pulled off the blanket Barricade turned. Primus he had seen his fair share of corpses and had killed more than one mech in his past... But this was just different. This time he didn't mean to. He never lost control like this before. Facing the probably by now grey frame meant facing his mistake. He really didn't wanted that. Not yet.

"What now?" He wanted to know, deciding that he didn't like the shade of light lavender his wall was painted. After this was dealed with he'd repaint it... maybe something yellow?

"Depends... since you surely didn't plan to do this it's actually up to you if you want to keep him and fully turn him or if we end this before he wakes"

"Of course I didn't plan on... wait. What?" Now Barricade turned towards the bed, shocked as his cousin's words made it into his processor and he rushed over to Prowl's side.

"But...I. We fought. I bit him, he struggled and I knocked him out. There was energon everywhere. He was Dead! I..."

And then it hit him. 

Slowly raising his left servo, which of course was fully healed up again, he rubbed over his digits. 

"Everything was slippery from his energon... my servos slipped from his chin up his face. He bit me. Hard. But... But I didn't even realize that he pierced through a line. He must have. He... He died with my energon in his systems..."

Slowly putting things together Barricade felt strange. On one servo there was relief. The mech really was a fighter. And he really managed to survive the most dramatic way possible. On the other servo it was now Barricade's choice what to do with that second chance. That just didn't feel right.

Musing about it silently he made his mind up. 

"I'll wait for him to wake up. Then _he_ can decide. It's his life. He wasn't born into it like we are so it's up to him if he wants all of this or if he'd rather... be one with the well"

Barricade could tell that Prowl wasn't thrilled but the older Praxian simply waved his wings and left the room, informing Barricade that he'll wait in the kitchen, working on some reports. 

It took another hour until the yellow mech stirred, a silent pained moan on the dry lips. Remembering the disconnected voicebox Barricade fumbled a moment to put the pulled cables back in place, just as the other's blue optics booted back on. 

"W- what... what happ- I don't feel... right. B-Barricade? I think... I" disorientation, light memory loss, and a new, different frame feeling were just some of the side effects a mech went thru after being turned from a normal cybertronian being to one of _them_. That's what he slowly explained to Bumblebee, as his processor cleared up. Barricade also told him what he meant with 'them', what they were and what they and now Bumblebee had to do to survive and what it would now mean for the yellow mech _if_ he decided to complete the turning process. Barricade stated clearly that most of what had happened that night was nowhere near of what he had planned, apologized for the whole mess he'd brought upon the other and that it was now Bumblebee's choice to make.

He also explained that if he decided to live, he had to pretend that he indeed was fully Praxian, since turning other's was not accepted by their rules and if anyone would find out that he wasn't what he looked like, it would seal his fate. 

Bumblebee took everything surprisingly calm. Or maybe he was Still in shock, Barricade couldn't tell for sure. The yellow mech quietly asked a few questions in return, signed a lot, rubbed his neck where Barricade had bitten him and shook his head defeated . 

"I want to live" 

Barricade was more than relieved as Bumblebee decided to give it a try and become one of them. Nodding slightly the Praxian took out a small dagger, cut a minor energon line in his wrist and held it out for the yellow mech. There was a moment of hesitation before Bumblebee took the dark servo into his own, bringing it up to his intake. Barricade felt the other's tongue dipping down tentative, the next stroke was already firmer and then the other's lips were firmly pressed down over the dark wrist, sucking in every drop of energon that would trickle out of the line. 

Just as the now sharp fangs started to work their way into him, Barricade pulled away. 

"That should be enough, now we have to wait. Your frame will need another day or two to go through the last changes. I'll tell Prowl to take to care of the necessary paperwork. And in a few days you can make your calls for your work and whatever needs to be cancelled back in Iacon. Now rest. Take your time, it's what we have the most of anyways" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"He" 

The yellow 'Praxian' pointed at a dark grey air frame, a 'Copter. The big mech was already at his third cube of cheap highgrade, trying to sloppily flirt with the Praxian service personal, earning nothing but sorry smiles. 

"With his size he'd do for both of us, it's been some time since we shared a meal like that... sounds lovely. You wanna go grab him or should I go, Bee?" 

Bumblebee got up and gave a reassuring wing twitch. Barricade just watched his lover walk over to the unassuming mech, who after his initial surprise was now openly leering at the yellow mech in front of him. 

Funny that just one year ago it was Bumblebee who was the unassuming victim and now he preyed on tourists as if he was born that way. Sure, it had been a uncomfortable first month after the yellow mech had been turned, Barricade remembered. The former Iaconian had been angry after everything really sank in, refused to even look in Barricade's general direction for a week after he had to quit his old job and cut all ties to his former life. 

After that things slowly turned more civil. Bumblebee was introduced to the clan, but as Barricades 'apprentice' had to stay with the dark Praxian until he was seen fit to roam alone. Besides their ways and rules Barricade had also taught him propper wingtalk. Something important since they had told the others that Bumblebee had grown up in Iacon due to his creators -both true Paxians in their version- had moved from their home city due to work related reasons. And with two Praxian creators there was simply no way that he couldn't even give an affirmative wing flick.

Now the yellow mech was well versed in being a 'true' Praxian and they had made up on the way, decided to not just live and hunt together, but truly be together. It worked well. Bumblebee was good at picking their prey. Who made the initial contact depended on the evening and Barricade was always the one who got them talked into joining them for some nightly fun. Most mechs couldn't believe their luck to not just have one but two willing Praxians flanking their sides as they left whichever place the two decided to be their hunting ground for the night. 

Just like the big drunk Halo who now swayed over with Bumblebee glued to his right arm. Barricade grinned up to the mechs, who now took each a seat at their table.

Showtime!


End file.
